My Twist On the Ending
by brattygirl14b
Summary: the title pretty much says it all. i didn't like the orginal ending so heres my version.


Ok this is my first story. I thought that Halley and Macon should have made up. So here it goes!

Halley's POV

* * *

I was walking down the sidewalk by school and saw Ginny. She saw me and smiled probably just being friendly.

Then out of nowhere she blurts out, "Halley, you going to prom?"

I already saw Macon less than thirty feet away from me and I know she saw him too. But once he heard my name and the question along with it he was watching to see what I would say.

"Yes." I say simply having question run through my head. Did they set this up, is just asking to be noisy, is she asking because Macon was there, or was she truly oblivious that Macon and I had broken up and asking because she was just curious?

I was shocked when I heard Ginny yelling, "HALLEY! HELLO!"

"Sorry, spaced out for a sec. What were you saying?" I try to say nonchalantly but when I looked at Macon he was grinning. He looked like he knew I was thinking about him.

"Who are you going with?"

"Scarlett and Cameron but they're going together so I'm just going to sit on the sidelines."

"Huh...." she sounded surprised, "what about Noah. Wait no I remember that. Ha-ha remember the look on his face when you said , 'Noah I'm sorry' and I swear he was going to kill you," she's laughing so I just put on a sheepish smile. "Any way... I know what about Trevor. He's nice."

"Nah. Don't worry about me Ginny. It's my prom how I want to spend it is not with Noah or Trevor." I'm trying so hard not to cry. All I can think about now is Macon, how I wanted him to go with me. I just wanted him. "See ya Ginny." I say trying to make my escape. But no such luck. I started walking and Macon does a side step putting himself in front of me. Even though I want to kiss him so bad just so I can make everything right. I don't and I try to look irritated. "What." I say failing from the irritated thing easily.

"Hey." He is saying this like its normal like I see him every day.

"Hi?" I say more as a question. Why is he talking to me. He has a girlfriend. I have to remind myself. Because even though he has a girlfriend I still want to kiss him, touch him, be with him not to let Elizabeth have him. "So....... how's Elizabeth?" I ask trying to get out of the uncomfortable silence.

"Not really my type." he say this so easily. How the hell does he do it.

"Huh..." through this whole conversation I was thinking/plotting my plan. If he went with it great of not though I would be completely humiliated. But with love you have take chances right? Right.

But then a guy calls over, "Macon! Come on!"

"Wait a sec." It's now or never.

"How does that Jedi Mind Trick thing work?....... you say something you want someone else to think or do. By just saying it to them they get it in their heads and do what you say?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm most likely going to say this wrong and please if you're not going to do it just walk away so I'm not that humiliated."

"Macon! COME ON!" the guy is yelling now.

"Maybe you should just go." I say upset but more relieved.

"No I want to hear it and you are not getting way this easily." OK Halley here you go.

"Ok..... Just kiss me already." I say this like it's the hardest words I've ever had to say. Within a second I'm off the ground kissing Macon. He kisses me hard and I don't hesitate to kiss him just as hard back. I feel just like I did on my birthday. I am so happy and Macon is smiling from ear to ear it's ridiculous. I notice Elizabeth in the parking lot looking almost happy. Then she turns to her friends and I swear I hear say something like : FINALLY! I swear he has been moping around ever since. If he wasn't going to be with her I would do anything for her so she would make the first move. Macon kisses me again and again.

Until his friend (annoyance whatever) yells over, "MACON! COMING OR NOT?"

As a shocker for everyone Macon says, "No."

"What about Elizabeth?" the guy was pushing it now I was ready to scream I don't know if you can tell but she's not very upset right now.

"I think she already knows but if not tell her its over!" Macon yells.

I smiling like a little kid at a candy store I am so happy. "Really?"

He is just smiling as he says "Really."

Macon starts walking me to my class kissing me when we are about 12 steps from the door when he says, " I love you."

Just like that my arms are around his neck kissing him like he was my true love I hadn't seen in ages. And with my mouth on his I say, "I love you too." I feel him smile just as he kisses me again and again and again.


End file.
